Dragons and Monsters: Island Experience
Dragons and Monsters: Island Experience is a combination of two iOS games - Dragon City and Monster Legends. It was released about a year after these games gained considerable popularity. You are all free to add more to this page. Dragons and Monsters Dragons and Monsters can be kept in separate habitats of your islands - dragons and monsters can't share a habitat, although one kind of habitat will suit either dragons and monsters. There are ten elements as of present - Fire, Nature, Earth, Water, Lightning, Ice, Darkness, Magic, Metal and Light, with each dragon and monster having one, two or, more rarely, three elements. A Legendary Element also exists, although dragons and monsters of this caste can only be obtained very specific means. There are also three classes used to determine their skills in battle. *Speed: Specialises in offence. *Heal: Specialises in support. *Power: Specialises in defence. Each Dragon and Monster has a cost at the shop but can also be obtained by breeding other Dragons/Monsters, and a Level you need to reach before obtaining them. Images would be greatly appreciated if anyone on the wiki can be bothered to gather them, but if not that's totally fine. Dragons Monsters Combat The battles in this game are like those in Monster Legends - you bring a party of four creatures (two Dragons and two Monsters) in for the battle. The turn order is at the top of the interface, and when a fighter gets a turn, they can choose one of their attacks to use (they get one attack to start and learn more at Levels 4, 7 and 10). They also have a Special Attack, which has a 5% chance of becoming available for free use each turn. Attacks Special Attacks Energy All attacks use up one of the user's ten units of energy. If they're out of energy, they can't attack. Instead of attacking, your fighters have the option to take a turn to "recharge", restoring five units of Energy. Elements In battle, elements determine the damage your fighters take. If the attack is of the same element of the user, damage taken is reduced by 50%. If they are weak against the element, however, they take 50% more damage. Elemental weaknesses are listed below... *Fire beats Ice *Ice beats Nature *Nature beats Magic *Magic beats Metal *Metal beats Light *Light beats Darkness *Darkness beats Earth *Earth beats Lightning *Lightning beats Water *Water beats Fire *Legendary beats itself (This is subject to change should more elements get introduced) Buildings Events Magic Garden Created by In this event, the player must gather items in order to obtain each of six dragons. The Clover Dragon, Petal Dragon, Nazca Dragon, Hero Dragon, Double Nature Dragon and Sap Dragon are available through this event. Dragons Forest Maze Created by In this event, the player must gather Lights in order to progress through the maze and find the eight monsters. The Double Thunder Eagle, Boneticore, Molem, Hellberus, Greygoyle, Nemestriborg, Wolfkami and Alces' Pet are available through this event. Lights Lights are used to make moves throughout the maze. To collect Lights, you can do the following... Monsters Ancient Temple Created by In this event, the player must complete quests to earn Keys used to free Dragons. The Mermaid Dragon, Red Rose Dragon, Secret Fire Dragon, Bridge Dragon, Gurgle Dragon and Naughty Dragon are available through this event. Dragons